ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Bivalvan
Bivalvan is an Orishan from the planet Kiusana in the Andromeda Galaxy. He was one of the Andromeda Aliens captured by Aggregor. His DNA was put in the Codon Stream and provided Ben with the form of Water Hazard. Appearance Bivalvan looks exactly like Water Hazard in Ultimate Alien but lacks the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and has blue eyes instead of green. History Bivalvan was first seen in the Ultimate Alien episode Fame. Every night he would rise out of the ocean and raid NASA, stealing equipment from their secret rocket project. Ben, Gwen and Kevin attempted to stop him, but Ben couldn't transform because the Ultimatrix detected that his Orishan DNA wasn't in the Codon Stream. Kevin and Gwen fought Bivalvan and were beaten. It turned out he only stole because he was working on the damaged escape pod because he wanted to go home. Ben attempted to fight him without the Ultimatrix, but it didn't work well due to the sampling process. Finally, the Ultimatrix went into Sample Mode and sampled his DNA (Bivalvan commented "What did you do?!"), allowing Ben to transform into Chromastone, who unfortunately, was defeated easily before Bivalvan escaped. It was revealed that he stole the rocket's engine this time, which was a nuclear bomb. Tracking him to his underwater cavern hideout, Ben and the others realized he was stealing the rocket parts to repair a spaceship to return to his home planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. However, since he was going to use the nuclear bomb to trigger his launch and destroy Florida, along with thousands of people, Ben and the others had no choice but to stop him. With Gwen and Kevin trapped by Bivalvan's welding torch, Ben had to fight him on his own as Spidermonkey. However, Bivalvan still proved too much for Spidermonkey, so he went Ultimate Spidermonkey and quickly defeated him. Bivalvan then revealed that he and four others (P'andor, Andreas, Galapagus and Ra'ad) were kidnapped by an alien called Aggregor before they escaped to Earth. Ben and the others left him behind while they took the bomb back to NASA, saying they would contact the Plumbers to take Bivalvan home. However, before the Plumbers arrived, Aggregor came instead, saying that no one escapes him, to Bivalvan's horror. Bivalvan was then heard screaming off-screen. Bivalvan reappears in Escape from Aggregor in Galapagus' flashback with a lighter voice alongside Galapagus, P'andor, Ra'ad and Andreas. During his time as a prisoner, Bivalvan seemed not as violent but a leader of the five aliens while having a fierce rivalry with P'andor. He engineered an escape from their cell by using a device he had either assembled while in the cell or had with him while being captured to unlock the cell door and neutralize the device Aggregor had used to nullify their elemental abilities. He also appears to have a natural ability to lead others and make the right decision, as shown on Aggregor's Ship. Upon realizing they weren't in a prison but on a spaceship, Bivalvan realized that they couldn't escape because there was nowhere to go. When Galapagus suggested using Aggregor's transmitter to call for help, Bivalvan approved of it, but P'andor opted to overthrow Aggregor and led Andreas in an attack on the bridge while Bivalvan, Ra'ad, and Galapagus went to the radio room. Unfortunately, P'andor and Andreas' attack alerted Aggregor to the escape of the others and they were all thrown back in their cell just as Galapagus' call was found by Magister Prior Gilhil. The Plumber found them when they were in their cell, only to be attacked and murdered by Aggregor. Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad escaped, but Galapagus seemed to betray them in exchange for his own freedom. However, Galapagus revealed that he lied and betrayed Aggregor and his robotic soldiers, impressing Bivalvan (who said "I'm following that guy"). The five aliens stole a shuttle and fled from the ship only to have Aggregor shoot them down and cause them to crash on Earth. Bivalvan opted to stay with the ship as it was their only way off the planet, but P'andor stated they needed to split up. P'andor, Andreas, Galapagus and Ra'ad each went in separate directions while Bivalvan attempted to repair the shuttle through his raids at NASA. At the end of Andreas' Fault, Bivalvan is seen in a stasis pod along with Galapagus, P'andor and Andreas. In Ultimate Aggregor, Bivalvan was possessed to attack Ben's group, though after his headband was removed, he was confused about what happened to him and where he was before being warped back to his capsule. Kevin assumed Max had vaporized him, though he states that Aggregor must had teleported him away. Bivalvan is successfully absorbed by Aggregor at the end of the episode. As of the end of Absolute Power: Part 2, Bivalvan, as well as the other Andromeda Galaxy Aliens, are back to life after Kevin was turned back to normal. Powers and Abilities Bivalvan has an armoured exoskeleton which is strong enough to withstand vast amounts of damage such as Chromastone's energy attacks and P'andor's heat. Bivalvan can launch pressurized water blasts from the holes on his hands. He can also absorb moisture, including from the air, through these same holes. Bivalvan is capable of manipulating different sources of water, such as normal water. He can also change the temperature of his water powers, from hot to cold. Although this is never shown, Bivalvan can produce a water bubble shield around himself for defense. Bivalvan can breathe underwater, and possesses enhanced strength. Weaknesses Despite his tough exoskeleton, Bivalvan can still be harmed by severe heat, seen when P'andor burnt his arm in annoyance. Bivalvan is not strong enough to break out of Ultimate Spidermonkey's webbing. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Fame'' (first appearance) *''Escape from Aggregor'' (flashback) *''Too Hot to Handle'' (cameo) *''Andreas' Fault'' (cameo) *''Fused'' (cameo) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' Season 2 *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' Season 3 *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Mobile Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Xenodrome Bivalvan appeared as an enemy in the mobile game. His appearance is a little different due to his eyes being green instead of blue (similar to Water Hazard). He was later captured by Aggregor in the mobile game (similar to the events in Ultimate Alien). Etymology Bivalvan's name comes from "Bivalvia", a name for a class of shelled mollusks. Trivia *Bivalvan's voice changed. **In Fame, Bivalvan's voice is deep with a hint of a watery echo. **As of Escape from Aggregor, Bivalvan sounds younger. Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Allies Category:Revived Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Genetic Donors Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien